Yuu
by Candyroll
Summary: Akibat salahnya, ia kehilangan sosok Mikaela. Maka inilah Yuu dan berbagai usahanya menggapai maut guna mengunjungi Mika di alam sana.


" _Mika, kau benar tidak mau meminum darahku?_

" _Aku baik-baik saja, Yuu-_ chan _."_

" _Jangan bodoh, Mika! Kau pasti akan jadi lemah nantinya."_

 _Kepala digelengkan. "Kau mengkhawatirkanku?"_

" _Memangnya aku sedang apa?!"_

 _Tawa kecil dikibarkan. "Marah?"_

" _Ah, sudahlah! Cepat minum darahku, Mika."_

" _Tidak." Senyumnya terulas. "Aku sudah cukup merepotkanmu saat itu, Yuu-_ chan _."_

 _Waktu berlalu ketika akhirnya tubuh itu terbakar menyisakan seonggok pakaian._

* * *

 **Yuu**

July 09 2017

Warn : death chara, OOC maybe, typo(s)

By Candyroll, Character(s) by Takaya Kagami **  
**

* * *

Yuichiro tak lagi mengenal yang namanya bahagia. Tak lagi terpikir kata damai. Tak lagi meributkan dendam. Tak lagi menjunjung tinggi kata keluarga.

Padahal ia sudah pernah mengalami kehilangan. Namun rasa sakitnya tetap ada. Menyerang jantung tanpa kasat mata, membuat nafas tak nyaman dirasa, sekaligus mendatangkan vertigo pada kepala.

"Yuu- _san_!"

Shinoa menghampirinya. Gadis berdarah Hiiragi itu buru-buru menyingkirkan pil racun—yang dulunya disiapkan oleh Pasukan Pemusnah Iblis—yang nyaris ditelannya secara khidmat. Rencananya kembali gagal, tapi Yuichiro tak kesal apalagi marah.

Lagipula, untuk apa?

"Kau tidak boleh meminumnya, Yuu- _san_ ," ucap Shinoa pelan, suaranya bergetar. "Tolong bersihkan kamar Kimizuki danYoichi selagi mereka menyiapkan makan malam."

Sama sekali tak berkomentar, Yuichiro segera bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkah pelan menuju kamar tidur Kimizuki dan Yoichi. Tugas dilaksanakan dalam hening, ditemani Mitsuba yang mengawasinya sebentar.

Mendapati Yuichiro tak berbuat macam-macam, Mitsuba menuju ruang makan, menangkap sosok gadis berambut ungu di sana. Mitsuba hendak bertanya, namun langsung terdiam begitu melihat pil kecil dilempar sembarang.

"Hari ini sudah empat kali," Shinoa memulai percakapan. Tatapannya menyendu. "Kapan dia akan berhenti?"

Mitsuba menggigit bibirnya sebelum melempar pandang ke arah pil yang tergeletak di permukaan. "Siapa yang tahu."

Suasana hening. Kedua gadis di sana akhirnya saling bertukar pandang, membuang nafas yang dilanjut dengan kesepakatan membantu Kimizuki yang sedang memasak.

Hanya tersedia daging ikan laut, namun mereka tak masalah. Apalagi dengan adanya Kimizuki, segala bahan makanan akan siap tersaji dengan rasa bintang lima. Yoichi tampak membantu menyiapkan piring dan kawan-kawannya.

"Kalian butuh bantuan?" Shinoa berdiri di samping Kimizuki, kemudian mengendus wangi makanan yang tengah dimasak. "Baunya enak. Aku ambil jatah lebih, ya."

"Seenakmu!" Niatnya Kimizuki ingin memukulkan spatula pada Shinoa namun diurungkan. "Oh ya, bagaimana adikku?"

"Dia baik-baik saja," Mitsuba tiba-tiba menyahut. "Tak perlu khawatir, kakak yang baik hati."

Kimizuki mendengus, enggan membalas lagi. Mitsuba terdiam, hendak membantu Yoichi sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

"Aku sudah beres."

Mitsuba menoleh, Yuichiro muncul di depan dapur. Tanpa basa-basi, gadis pirang segera menyeru, "Ah, sekarang kau **tunggu** di ruang makan sampai makan malam siap."

Lagi-lagi, tanpa berkomentar, Yuichiro melangkah pergi.

* * *

Setiap matanya terpejam, Yuichiro selalu mengalami mimpi yang sama dengan pemandangan yang sama, di mana sosok Hyakuya Mikaela tertusuk sebuah pedang milik Hiiragi Kureto.

Mikaela tersenyum saat itu, ketika mendapati Yuichiro yang menatapnya tak percaya. Niat menolong tak dapat terlaksana, mantra kutukan sudah keluar mengudara, membuat tubuh si pirang terbakar tak tersisa.

Hal terakhir yang diingatnya, menyerukan nama Mikaela sebelum dirinya terbangun menemui Ashuramaru. Laki-laki iblis itu terdiam, mengalihkan pandangan ke Yuichiro sebelum kembali menyaksikan sasangkala di atas langit sana.

Monster dalam dirinya tengah mengamuk, begitu ucap Ashuramaru. Yuichiro bergeming, air mata turun melewati pipinya. Tak henti mengucap dan memanggil saudara Hyakuya-nya, Ashuramaru menghampiri.

" _Bukankah sudah ku katakan, Yuu? Ikutlah Mika, dan jangan percaya pada pihak manapun."_

Setelah itu, Yuichiro membuka kelopak matanya, menangkap siluet teman-temannya dan satu sosok asing. Tidak sepenuhnya asing karena Yuichiro tahu siapa dia. Kimizuki Miraii. Alasan mengapa mereka melawan Kureto dan alasan mengapa Mikaela tak hadir bersama mereka.

Vertigo langsung menyerangnya saat itu dan membuat Yuichiro kembali kehilangan kesadaran. Satu jam penuh ia mengamuk, lalu koma tiga hari. Dan setelah itu, Yuichiro melangkahkan hidupnya tanpa arti.

Seperti semua terenggut darinya. Makna keluarga, makna bahagia, makna tujuan hidupnya, semuanya hancur lebur. Runtuh sempurna. Menguap tanpa ampas sisa. Bersama dengan Mikaela yang hilang sosoknya.

Tak terhitung berapa kali ia mencoba mengakhiri diri. Melupakan segala ingatan kelam lalu berakhir menemui Mikaela di alam sana, dengan rasa bahagia menguar tak terkira.

Namun ketika teman-temannya menyuruhnya untuk melakukan sesuatu, Yuichiro tak pernah menolak, apalagi berkomentar keluh pesah. Seberat apapun, sesulit apapun, ia akan melakukannya meski hati tak riang gembira.

Ia hanya berpedoman pada kalimat yang pernah Guren katakan padanya. _Akan datang suatu hari dimana orang membutuhkan bantuanmu_. Yuichiro tak menganggap dirinya masih dibutuhkan, apalagi diinginkan, ia hanya berusaha bermanfaat bagi orang.

Bunuh diri masih menjadi prioritas, namun tetap menyelesaikan tugas. Meski dirinya sudah seperti tak bernyawa, teman-temannya tetap butuh manfaat darinya.

* * *

Shinoa bukannya merasa tak bersalah. Berdarah dari keluarga Hiiragi membuatnya merasakan bersalah yang amat sangat ketika nyawa Mikaela terenggut oleh ulah kakaknya sendiri, Kureto.

Ia juga tak tahan ketika menyaksikan Yuichiro mengamuk selama sejam, koma selama tiga hari, menangis seharian dan sedih berkepanjangan. Katakan, Shinoa harus apa?

Bahkan menyaksikan ujicoba bunuh diri yang dilakoni Yuichiro pun membuat hatinya sakit. Menyiapkan tali gantung diri, menenggelamkan diri dalam laut, menggores nadi dengan pisau, melompat dari gedung tinggi, membiarkan vampire menghabisi, dan meminum pil racun. Semuanya sudah dicoba. Beruntung mereka masih sempat menahannya.

Kesimpulan semua itu, Shinoa menyerah mengembalikan senyum tawa sang Hyakuya. Satu-satunya yang Shinoa dan teman-temannya bisa lakukan adalah memastikan Yuichiro terlalu **sibuk** untuk bunuh diri.

Memberikannya perintah ini-itu, meminta bantuannya, dan memohonnya berbuat sesuatu. Yuichiro melaksanakannya tanpa komentar, sebodoh dan sekonyol apapun perintah yang diberikan.

Menyiram tanaman, menghitung jumlah butiran jagung, membersihkan kamar, duduk menunggu makan malam, bahkan meminum air putih sambil menikmati senja. Yuichiro patuh, dan tak ada satu orang pun yang berkomentar ' _baka-yuu_ ' padanya karena melaksanakan tugas-tugas konyol yang ada.

* * *

Perang tak terduga terjadi ketika tim Mitsuba yang sedang berjalan-jalan di kota reruntuhan bertemu sekelompok vampire yang ditemani seorang bangsawan.

Satu perintah diberikan, maka Yuichiro segera melaksanakan. _Habisi semua vampir dan berikan kemenangan_. Meski ia ingin mati, namun perintahnya adalah "berikan kemenangan" dan Yuichiro tak perlu kuliah untuk tahu bahwa kemenangan mengharuskannya untuk tidak mati.

Lawan dilumpuhkan, tenaga Yuichiro masih tersimpan. Kedua matanya lalu menangkap sosok bangsawan yang sudah membunuh semua sanak saudara—kecuali Mikaela. Ferid Bathory.

Semangat Yuichiro untuk membunuhnya sudah hilang. Kalau dipikir, Ferid yang berada di sisi Mikaela, yang menyesal karena bukan lagi seorang manusia, ketika dirinya justru bercanda tawa dengan temannya.

"Ara, Yuichiro- _kun_?" Ferid agak terkejut, namun tidak lama segera mengibarkan seringai. "Tunggu dulu, aku mau berbincang denganmu."

Perintah diberikan. Yuichiro ditimpa denial, perintah mana yang harus didengar—membunuh vampir atau berbincang. "Apa?" Nada suara terdengar penasaran, padahal yang terselip di dalam hati adalah enggan.

"Aku sudah dengar tentang Mika," suaranya kembali terdengar, "ah, dan juga tentangmu, Yuichiro- _kun_."

Yuichiro diam, tak mau menimpali karena dilihatnya Ferid tersenyum tipis dan menarik dagunya mendekat.

"Kau tahu, Mika selalu mencarimu."

Lagi-lagi diam yang didapati. Hanya seruan teman-temannya untuk tak mengacuhkan sang bangsawan yang terdengar. Ferid semakin tertarik dan tak mau membuang waktu.

"Dia ingin menyelamatkanmu dari dua pihak."

"Kenapa kau tak menurutinya?"

"Masih percaya kalau manusia itu baik? Ah—aku ingat kau lebih menginginkan teman manusiamu daripada Mika yang berjuang sampai mati untuk mendapatkanmu."

Sang rambut hitam terpancing, kepalanya menunduk bersamaan dengan menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau tenang karena merasa Mika abadi?"

"Hei, Yuichiro- _kun_ , kami mungkin abadi, tapi kami bisa juga mati."

"Seperti Mika tersayangmu itu."

"Bayangkan—ah, maaf, maksudku, rasakan ketika manusia yang kau bela justru merenggut sesuatu yang membelamu selama ini."

Rasa sakit menyerang Yuichiro. Dadanya sakit. Ingatan tentang Mikaela mengisi otaknya. Ucapannya, wajahnya, paksaan serta ajakannya.

" _Nee,_ Yuichiro- _kun_ , kau tahu sesuatu yang mungkin abadi, melebihi kami?"

"Rasanya lucu, tapi sesuatu itu adalah kau, Hyakuya Yuichiro- _kun_."

Yang disebut langsung tersentak. Vertigo menyerangnya tanpa aba-aba.

"Cukup," Yuichiro membalas. Sakit yang muncul dari segala arah membuat pertahanannya turun. Namun ketika seorang vampir berusaha menyerangnya, Ferid menahannya dengan satu ucapan "pergi".

"Bagaimana jika ku tawari kau istirahat?"

Kedua iris _zamrud_ itu menatap harap.

"Yuichiro- _kun_ , istirahatlah dan temui Mika di sana."

Sebuah pedang menusuk jantungnya, memberi rasa sakit luar biasa. Namun sang Hyakuya tersenyum bahagia ketika air mata lolos darinya. Senyum dikibarkan. Ia sudah mendapat perintah yang lebih **bermanfaat** dan ia harus melaksanakannya.

Senyumnya tak lepas, bahkan hingga kedua matanya menggelapkan pandangan dan telinganya mulai mengabaikan seruan panik teman-temannya.

Bibir bergerak untuk terakhir kali.

"Terima kasih."

Dan Ferid membalas senyum, kemudian menarik pedangnya.

* * *

FIN

* * *

A/N : Ah, fic pertamaku di fandom sunyi ini :') Akhirnya uneg-uneg ku selama menonton OnS keluar dengan perantara Ferid :") Semoga suka dengan fic ini, terima kasih sudah membaca, dan ya, aku udah siapin omake hehe.

* * *

OMAKE

* * *

Ashuramaru berdiri di atas pedangnya, menatap Yuichiro dengan wajah datar. Si rambut hitam terdiam, membiarkan diri terlentang, menatap awan-awan aneh di atas sana.

"Yuu, kau mau apa?" Ashuramaru melontar tanya, tak paham lagi dengan bocah yang satu ini.

Yuichiro membalas, suasana hatinya memang sedang buruk, namun tujuan 'mati'nya akhirnya tergapai dengan sempurna. "Aku mati."

"Hm?" Ashuramaru menekuk alis heran. "Kau lupa?"

"Apa?"

"Kau secara teknis memang mati, tapi satu hal yang harus kau ingat," sang iblis memberikan tatapan tajam, "monster dalam tubuhmu takkan membiarkan itu."

Ia terdiam, enggan menjawab karena pikiran terlanjur hampa. _Inikah yang dimaksud abadi oleh bangsawan itu?_

"Ya, benar. Kau tahu, bahkan monster itu sudah memperbaiki struktur jantungmu," Ashuramaru kembali berbicara. "Aku punya dua pilihan. Aku akan membantumu hidup dengan membuat jantung itu berdetak atau membiarkan jantung itu diam dan kau akan menemui Mika."

"Sepertinya kau sudah tahu jawabanku, Ashuramaru."

Ashuramaru menghela nafas. "Ya sudah. Aku tidak tahu hatimu ternyata selemah ini, Yuu."

Yuichiro tersenyum. "Sampai jumpa."


End file.
